Bullfrag
Bullfrag is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean from an unknown planet. Appearance Bullfrag is a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He is, however, considerably taller and more muscular than a typical Incursean. He has a more defined jawline, and wears sunglasses. His skin is also paler than a normal Incursean. Bullfrag debuted wearing a typical black-and-purple Incursean uniform as a disguise, but he also has an outfit that adapts to Ben's clothes, like all other transformations. In this outfit, Bullfrag's sunglasses are green, the bodysuit now has a green stripe down the middle, he has fingerless black gloves and toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle. Bullfrag wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest, which is hidden under his suit while wearing the normal Incursean uniform. Bullfrag uniform.png|Bullfrag in Incursean uniform Bullfrag helmet.png|Bullfrag's helmet Powers and Abilities CF (433).png|Long Tongue CF (417).png|Powerful Kicks Bullfrag has powerful jumping abilities, and is very agile. Bullfrag's physique makes him stronger and more durable than an average Incursean. He has impressive hand-to-hand combat abilities. Bullfrag possesses a long, sticky and prehensile tongue, which he can use as a grappling line or to hit a distant target. It is also very strong, able to smash boxes. Bullfrag can inflate his chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. Weaknesses Like all Incurseans, Bullfrag is weak to a strong smell. Bullfrag's tongue hurts if it stretches too long. History Omniverse *Bullfrag made his debut in The Frogs of War: Part 2. Bullfrag was unlocked by Azmuth off-screen. Bullfrag infiltrated the Incursean war fleet to help his team. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Bullfrag battled some Squid Monsters. * In Catfight, Ben was forcibly transformed into Bullfrag four times by Attea. * In Vreedlemania, Bullfrag prevented the Billions Tower logo from harming the nearby civilians. * In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Bullfrag saved the slaves from the falling drill machine. * In A New Dawn, Bullfrag appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Bengeance Is Mine'' *''Catfight'' (x4; unintended transformation) *''Vreedlemania'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bullfrag is a playable alien in the game, he is the main alien in this game. Naming and Translations Etymology Bullfrag's name is a play on Bullfrog and Frag, which means to annihilate. Trivia *Bullfrag is more muscular and developed than other Incurseans because most Incurseans have very poor diets, and Bullfrag is an example of an optimal Incursean.Matt Waynehttp://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7265 *Bullfrag would originally only wear sunglasses to hide his green eyes, but the crew liked them so much, they decided to keep Bullfrag always wearing sunglasses.Derrick J. Wyatthttp://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/437682229531928909 *Like frogs, Bullfrag makes a croaking sound after inflating his chest. *While Bullfrag is attracted to Attea, Attea has a strong crush on Bullfrag as well. **Ben blames the attraction on Bullfrag's DNA, similar to Albedo blaming his cravings for Chili Fries on Ben's DNA. ***Gwen made reference to this, claiming that's the excuse all boys use. *In the video game, Ben tries a few names before settling on Bullfrag. The names are "Crazy Legs", and "Aquattack". *Bullfrag's voice and mannerisms are based on Sylvester Stallone. *Bullfrag also seems similar to Rash from Battletoads, as both were amphibian superheroes that wore sunglasses. *Bullfrag's sunglasses greatly resembles Kamina's sunglasses from ''Gurren Lagann. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males